Every scar will build my throne - EN
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Collection] A complicated and painful past had made Palpatine the character we all know: a manipulative and merciless Sith Lord, and a destructive Emperor. - Rated M for dark themes. [Translation - Beta Read]
1. My dear apprentice

**This one-shot is a translation of my own fanfiction « Mon très cher apprenti », published on November 11 th, 2015. Huge thank to my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs, who helped me correct the mistakes I made on this translation :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#1 – My dear apprentice**

_First publication: Jun 30, 2016_

* * *

_There's a fan theory that says that Padmé died because Sidious took her vital strength to give it to Vader, gravely wounded, to keep him alive... even after his medical suit was already sustaining his life. Today, we will explore that theory from Sidious' point of view._

* * *

When I first saw you, Lord Vader, dying of your injuries on the bank of this lava river, I must admit I was frightened. I was scared that all the plans I had put together for you, for all these years, were about to be abruptly ended by your mortal wounds – even if you already proved your utility during the attack of the Jedi Temple. But it wasn't enough for me. My visions showed you becoming great, powerful, terrifying – a right-hand man worthy to serve me.

When I assessed the damage that the lava did to your body, I was even more worried. I knew that, even if you were still alive, you were about to die soon, and that no machine could, at the same time, keep you alive _and_ leave your power undamaged.

For this, I needed an old Sith ritual to transmit to you the vital force of someone still alive. And who would have been a better candidate than your dear wife, Padmé? She was the woman that you choked yourself with all the hatred and anger that you were capable of.

Making sure that she was dead was the best way to keep you at my service, and to protect you from the temptation of going back to the Light Side. To let you carry the guilt of her death, even though it was my idea, will cut you from any relationship with another being – and you will be entirely at my service. If the love of your life, along with the child she was bearing, had come to die, well, my dear apprentice, you would be brought down, so down that your life would be aimless – and the only thing left for me to do would be to take you in.

It is because of this that you are now linked to me, because I completed the ritual. If I die, you will die with me. It is the only way to prevent an assassination attempt from you. Because you'll know that if you kill me, then you'll kill yourself.

How ironic for a man to be alive because of his own wife's death. Even more ironic for him to have his own survival linked to the one of the man who killed her, don't you think, Lord Vader?

* * *

**If you still find some mistakes, despite the beta-reading, we sincerely apologise x')**


	2. The age of innocence

**When I was reading Matthew Stover's novelisation of « Revenge of the Sith », I had the idea of this fanfiction, because Palpatine, at some point, says to Anakin that he hadn't run since he was a boy on Naboo (which is certainly wrong, considering all the lies Palpatine usually says xD).**

**This drabble is a translation of my own fanfiction « Le temps de l'innocence », published on February 19 th, 2016. And huge thank again to my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs (what would I do without you? :D)**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#2 – The age of innocence**

_First publication: Jul 7, 2016_

* * *

_A very young Sheev Palpatine enjoys a little time of freedom._

* * *

Sheev, along with his playmates, was running across the wide fields of Naboo, laughing, shouting, having fun. They were bothering shaaks, before running away when they were charging at them – thankfully for the children, shaaks didn't have horns and weren't fast.

Sheev enjoyed these games with his friends. He had a lot of energy to expend, so do all five-year-old boys. Furthermore, it allowed him to escape for a while his father's surveillance, and all the pressure along with it – he was extremely demanding from his firstborn son, the heir of House Palpatine.

It was the age of innocence, long before the confrontations with Cosinga, long before Hego Damask's arrival, long before the Dark Side corrupted Sheev's mind, long before he achieved his galaxy-domination plans – which led to the death of millions of people.

* * *

**Apologies for all mistakes found in this translation (I'm still not perfectly bilingual, and my beta is French too xD). I hope my English is still comprehensible for an English-speaking audience ;)**


	3. Tear the old world down

**Today's fanfiction is a translation of my own story « Détruire l'ancien monde pour en construire un meilleur », published on March 16 th, 2016.**

**Based on a quote from the character Alexander Pierce in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, here's a little text on Darth Sidious ;)**

**Huge thank to my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#3 – Tear the old world down**

_First publication: Jul 14, 2016_

* * *

_"To build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies." This quote from Alexander Pierce was Darth Sidious' way of life, as he manipulated the Clone Wars on both sides._

* * *

_« To build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. »  
__\- Alexander Pierce, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ (2014)_

Sidious had only one purpose in his life: bring back the Sith to power. To do so, he needed to destroy both the Republic – the Senators would not want to be ruled by a Sith – and the Jedi – the Sith's arch-enemies. It meant that he had to destroy the old world, the very world that had carried on for millennia.

To tear the old world down, in order to build a better one. That was an excellent summary of what Sidious thought, while he manoeuvred on both sides of the Clone Wars in order to achieve the Grand Plan that Plagueis developed – even if he died long before he could see it coming true, as Sidious personally ensured.

Of course, when he enrolled in this path of destruction, the powerful Sith Lord made a lot of enemies. The Jedi Order, especially, would kill him immediately if they managed to find him. Unfortunately – for them –, it will be far too late when they will learn his true identity.

The Republic had been corrupted and faltering for so long now. He will only deliver it the coup de grâce, but he wasn't the one who put it in this rotting state – it was the result of millennia of a decadent policy. When he will establish his Galactic Empire on the ruins of the Republic, he will create a better world, by removing both the plagued Senate and the Jedi's undeserved domination over the galaxy.

* * *

**Again, my apologies for any mistake found in this translation.**


	4. Haunted

**Another day, another translation. This one is adapted from my own fanfiction « Possédé », published on March 30 th, 2016. Thanks to my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs :D**

**I had a little inspiration of the song « Haunted » by Evanescence.**

**This story is a gift to Darth Videtur, as I wanted to thank her for all her great works! :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#4 – Haunted**

_First publication: Jul 21, 2016_

* * *

_The Dark Side gives a feeling of emptiness, but its power comes to fill the void. The darkness is a fire so powerful that it stays unequalled. It runs through veins and burns, burns, burns. Rage, hatred, fire. Power._

* * *

He had known the Dark Side for so long that he didn't remember how it felt to live without it. He felt empty inside, but the darkness came to fill this emptiness with the raw power it brought. He felt this power running and burning through his veins. It gave him a sense of serenity, even if tarnished by rage and hatred. He was all-powerful – almighty.

Yet he still couldn't find what kept him here. Power was attractive, and the Dark Side offered it without reservation, but he couldn't explain all the time his dedication to darkness. He hadn't been a powerful Sith Lord all his life.

A long time ago, he was just an aristocrat of Naboo, and his only purpose was to thwart his father – he hated Cosinga more than anything else. He had a certain taste for violence, but he was far from imagining that one day, he would be capable to plan the revenge of an Order on the Jedi and the Republic.

And then, Plagueis came, and Cosinga Palpatine, along with his wife and his four other children, was reduced to nothing by his firstborn. Sheev then followed Plagueis and took the name of Sidious.

Plagueis trained him, and this step brought a lot of suffering without precedent. The young man had been struck, electrocuted, burned by lightsaber blows. He had been famished, thirsty, sleep-deprived. He survived all that, but Plagueis still had plans for him.

Then he had been raped, humiliated, reduced to nothing but an object. It had been the most stabbing pain he had known in his life, and it had broken him completely. His mind had been corrupted beyond repair, and then he fell completely into the Dark Side.

He could feel that the Force had taken over every cell of his body, as It controlled him, but in fact he was the one who submitted It to his will. He was uncontested master.

He could sense the Force all around him, permanently. Every little wave that formed into It came to crash on him.

But more than anything, it was Plagueis that now stood as the most important element of his life. The Muun knew everything about him, and could almost forestall him. It was Plagueis who turned him to the Dark Side, and he was the one who completed his transformation into Sidious through his abuses.

Sidious was scared of him, but loved him at the same time. He knew the Muun kept a close eye on him, and lusted after him. It was an odd relationship between both Sith – a relationship of dominant and submissive –, a relation of duality in their feelings. Plagueis was the origin of Sidious' power, and it was because of him that the human could feel the Force run through his body – but the apprentice will no longer have a use for his master... and he will get rid of him, taking the reins of absolute power.

* * *

**Apologies for any mistake in the translation ;)**


	5. As his own son

**Today's programme: Anakin's relationship with Palpatine (from Anakin's point of view). I always wanted to write something about Anakin thinking that Palpatine is like his adopted father... even if we all know the link they "share" is completely based on manipulation x'( Poor Anakin.**

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Comme un fils », published on May 4 th, 2016 (on Star Wars Day, yay!). I would like to thank my beta Azalea Scroggs :)**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#5 – As his own son**

_First publication: Sep 10, 2016_

* * *

_« Anakin could tell everything to Chancellor Palpatine. Everything he had in his heart. » A close look on the peculiar relationship between the Jedi and the politician. [Very slightly AU]_

* * *

Anakin could tell everything to Chancellor Palpatine. Everything he had in his heart. He knew that the old man would never judge him.

He told him about the slaughter at the Tusken camp, and Palpatine hadn't reprimanded him. He told him about his marriage with Padmé, and the Chancellor congratulated him. Sheev Palpatine had gained the absolute trust of Anakin Skywalker, and it was a very difficult thing to win.

Anakin thought of him as the father he never had. Palpatine had taken care of him since he was a child, was always solicitous over his well-being, and offered him unconditionally all the moral support he needed – and he needed that a lot during the troubled times of the Clone Wars.

As much as Anakin knew, Palpatine was never married and never had any child. It seemed that he had now adopted Anakin, in a way, as his own son – the son he never had.

Everytime Anakin was back on Coruscant, the Chancellor always found time in his overloaded schedule to talk with him. The young Jedi knew that under his benevolent face, a great heart was hidden, full of love for his adopted son. And Anakin was happy to be accepted and unconditionally loved by someone he has so much respect for.


	6. Wounds and blood

**Young Sidious always inspired me a lot, so today, I offer you a little one-shot about his teen years... which weren't especially spent in happiness. Rated M for domestic violence on a child (on a teenager, more precisely).**

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction « De coups et de sang », published on May 18 th, 2016. Huge thank to my beta Azalea Scroggs! :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#6 – Wounds and blood**

_First publication: Sep 18, 2016_

* * *

_A violent and bloody snippet from Darth Sidious's youth, one of the greatest Sith Lords of all time..._

* * *

Sheev dragged himself along the corridors of Convergence Manor, heading for his bedroom. With a shaking gesture, he wiped out the blood that was flowing on his face from the wound located on his eyebrow. Cosinga had just indulged himself again, and his firstborn son had had to bear the cost of it, as could be seen from the numerous cuts and bruises on his body.

It wasn't the first time that it happened, and it surely wouldn't be the last. Cosinga hated his son so much that the only way he had to express it was by punching him the harder he could. The results of this were numerous wounds, from simple bruises to a broken wrist- a compound fracture.

Amara – Sheev's mother – never said anything about those scenes of violence. She simply sent the medical droid to heal her son's wounds, but was too afraid and submissive to her husband to voice her opinion. It was the same thing for Sheev's siblings: Cosinga taught them to despise their older brother.

Sheev opened his bedroom's door and let himself collapse onto his bed with a muffled grunt. The medical droid came in a few moments later, but the teenager sent him off. When he was that broken and vulnerable, he just wanted to stay alone – nobody would witness his weakness then.

He would be alone all his life. His family would never show him any support. But he promised himself that he would stop being weak, and that one day, he would be able to confront Cosinga to make him pay for everything he did to him.

* * *

**I declare the "Sheev Palpatine Support Comity" open :p**


	7. You can lie if it makes you feel alive

**Today's fanfiction is a translation ^-^' I wrote the original text as a self-present for my own birthday xD (Sounds narcissic, but sometimes, it's just fun to offer yourself a present :p) So it was originally published on June 11 th, 2016.**

**It's a series of short drabbles of two phrases each, written on particular themes chosen randomly by an online dictionary. The fanfiction's title has been inspired by lyrics from the song "Even Though I Say" by Saint Asonia.**

**Huge thank to my beta Azalea Scroggs :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#7 – You can lie if it makes you feel alive**

_First publication: Sep 25, 2016_

* * *

_Lies are what is setting the tempo of Sidious's life, plots are what is making him feel alive._

* * *

War –

War was only a means, not an end. He needed to watch the galaxy being torn apart to rebuild something better instead, but he didn't want conflict in the Empire he would raise on the ruins of the Republic.

* * *

Hand –

The Emperor was satisfied by the prowesses his Hands did. He had trained exceptional beings, who would accomplish the most delicate missions for him.

* * *

Tomorrow –

Palpatine was smiling when he watched Anakin leaving his opera's lodge. Tomorrow – he could feel it –, the young Jedi would finally be his alone, and then he would strike the final blow to the Republic – the Grand Plan would be achieved at last.

* * *

Young –

When he was young, Sidious remembered himself as a child and then a teenager terrorised by his abusive father. Now that he was the most powerful Sith Lord of all times, he was scared of no one.

* * *

Alcohol –

Plagueis had always liked drinking alcohol. And of course, Sidious had used this flaw by making him drunk enough to lower his guard – and then he destroyed him.

* * *

Together –

When Plagueis took him as his apprentice, he told Sidious that the human would be the one to reign over the galaxy, but that he would himself hide behind the Emperor's sparkle to become his shadow. Sidious didn't want to share his power and refused to see his Master pulling the strings – so he decided to make him disappear when the time would come.

* * *

Purpose –

All these years, Sidious kept his mind focused on his purpose: avenging the Sith Order and taking power over the galaxy. It helped him tolerate the numerous Jedi who gravitated continuously around the Chancellor.

* * *

Face –

Everybody agreed on one thing: Chancellor Palpatine had a friendly face and his manners were thoughtful. But Darth Sidious was hiding himself behind the mask, and the true face of Palpatine was that of the Sith.

* * *

Freedom _(Wonosa)*_ –

"Through victory, my chains are broken – the Force shall free me." When the Grand Plan was finally achieved, and the Emperor's title taken, Darth Sidious allowed himself a sigh of relief: his victory was complete, and no chain would ever hinder him anymore.

* * *

Scar –

Sidious' body was covered with scars. Some were old enough to have been the results of Cosinga's abuses, others had been inflicted by Plagueis during his apprenticeship.

* * *

Order –

He had just proclaimed his Empire. He would bring order to the galaxy.

* * *

Blade –

Sidious' skills were numerous. He was an excellent duellist when it came to fight with a lightsaber, but his blades of predilection were words.

* * *

Senate –

The Galactic Senate was plagued by corruption. Sidious promised himself that he would change that when he would take power... by removing the Senate, not by eradicating corruption.

* * *

Equality –

Plagueis had once told him that both of them would be equals when Sidious' apprenticeship would be over. But Sidious was attached to the Rule of Two enacted by Darth Bane: "a Master to embody the power, an Apprentice to crave it" – Plagueis wasn't even prepared to the death Sidious had planned for him.

* * *

Weapons –

If the ancient Sith Lords were warriors, the ones from Darth Bane's line preferred to manipulate events in the shadows until their powerful comeback. Sidious' weapons of predilection weren't lightsabers, but manipulation and deception.

* * *

Hive –

Coruscant was known to be the "planet that never sleeps": it was a giant hive, buzzing with the sounds of speeder's engines. Sidious often gazed at this urban spectacle through his apartments' window, during his insomnias.

* * *

Boots –

His boots' heels clicked on the floor of the landing platform, as he followed Queen Amidala, recently landed on Coruscant. His friendly smile was astutely hiding his delight: everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

* * *

Books –

When he was young, he was already fascinated by books. He needed to feel the rough pages under his fingers to be immersed in the story that was told under his eyes.

* * *

Failure –

A plan as great as his could not tolerate failure. So Sidious was always attentive to everything that surrounded him.

* * *

**(*) "Wonosa" is the Sith word for "freedom".**


	8. Don't let him know

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction "Conceal, don't feel", published on June 16 th, 2016. Huge thank to Azalea Scroggs for the beta reading :D**

**Rated M for child abuse.**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#8 – Don't let him know**

_First publication: Oct 2, 2016_

* * *

_The beating was quickly increasing. The belt was furiously smacking against his back. But the young man who would one day become Darth Sidious gritted his teeth not to cry. His father would not have the satisfaction to hear his suffering._

* * *

The beating was quickly increasing. Cosinga was crazier than he had ever been: Sheev had made a fool of him right in front of influential guests. He couldn't bear being humiliated this way by his own son.

The younger Palpatine was huddled up, dropped on his knees onto the cold stone floor of Convergence. This posture of weakness was outrageous for him. He promised himself that he would never kneel again.

The belt was furiously smacking against his back, but the young man gritted his teeth not to cry. It was out of the question to give to Cosinga the satisfaction to notice that the beating was very painful.

The older Palpatine finally stood still, and his son looked up at him, trying to suppress the shivers that were running along his frail body. Pure hatred deformed Cosinga's features – so similar to his son's.

"Don't look at me like this," he growled.

But the younger Palpatine continued to stare at him, looking at him in the eye with defiance. Cosinga wasn't at ease under the yellow gaze of his firstborn – his iris often changed colour, from pale blue to this unnatural colour.

"Lower your eyes. Final warning."

But his son didn't intend to obey, so Cosinga slapped him in the face. The young man stepped backwards under the strong and violent blow, but didn't even grunt. His reactionless son irritated the father.

"You've done enough bullshit for today. I want you to obey me! It's not that complicated!"

Another smack. And still no reaction. Sheev didn't even lower his gaze. He had decided he wouldn't let Cosinga win this game.

The young man received a punch in his stomach. He thought that the night would be long and painful.

* * *

**Sidious, my poor little lovey... x'( *hugs poor dear Palpateen (see the pun?)***

**Oh my Winter Soldier, what's wrong with me for writing stuff like this? o_o A review = a kick in Cosinga's bollocks ;) And don't tell me this bastard doesn't deserve it x(**


	9. My chains are broken

**I think that Sidious had decided to move in inside my head. Poor Sith, he really doesn't know what he's going to find in my crazy mind x')**

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Mes chaînes sont brisées », originally published on June 29 th, 2016. Huge thank to my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#9 – My chains are broken**

_First publication: Oct 5, 2016_

* * *

_Darth Sidious, through the window of his apartment at 500 Republica, has a stunning view of the Jedi Temple. The Sith Lord observes with macabre delight the same Temple collapsing, ravaged by the flames._

* * *

Through the window of his apartment at 500 Republica, Darth Sidious, the newly self-proclaimed Galactic Emperor, was watching a burning Jedi Temple. The familiar shape was the prey of flames and it distinctly stood out against the inky coruscanti sky.

A smile tore the Sith Lord's lips and distorted his monstrous face. In his eyes, satisfaction was burning – a satisfaction as he had never felt before –, and it created in him a feeling of absolute plenitude.

He alone was the origin of every change the galaxy had known that night. Decades of patience and hard work – all these years that had elapsed since the deaths of Cosinga Palpatine and all his submissive family, all of them killed at the hand of a promising son –, decades that had lead him to the Grand Plan's achievement. If flames were now lapping at the high towers of the Jedi Temple – the very place that had become the symbol of the Republic's decline –, it was because of him.

He had risen higher than anyone else before him, and through his complete victory, he had broken the last chains that were still hindering his power. The Force had freed him, and now, he was ready to unleash It on the galaxy under the face of Darth Vader.

* * *

**The title and the general idea of this OS are, of course, in reference to the final line of the Sith Code: "Through victory, my chains are broken."**

**Feel free to leave a review, I'll share it with the new flatmate who elected to live in my mind :x**


	10. Wild beast

**On the menu today, a little drabble about Sidious's barely tamed temper (get him out of my head, please xD).**

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Bête sauvage », originally published on July 6 th, 2016. I would also like to thank my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs :)**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#10 – Wild beast**

_First publication: Oct 9, 2016_

* * *

_Palpatine seemed to be an inoffensive man, but Darth Sidious was hidden behind this mask, a barely tamed wild beast._

* * *

Behind all the external sheen, Darth Sidious was an animal, a wild beast. Years of training had taught him how to keep his bloodlust quiet, and how to present himself as a friendly and inoffensive man. But behind the mask of the pleasant Palpatine, a lethal monster growled, its rage contained with difficulty. It was so powerful that it could easily annihilate an entire population with a simple thought. After decades of painful patience, when Sidious would finally become Emperor, this wild beast could be awakened at last, and its fury would be explosion and devastation.


	11. Darth Sidious

**Today I publish a very special text about Sidious. Perhaps you will find why just by reading it, if not there's a clue in the footer ;)**

**My beta-reader Azalea Scroggs translated my own fanfiction in English, and it was so well done that I asked her to publish it on my account *0* I must admit I would have struggled if I did it myself, because of the peculiar construction of the text.**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#11 – Darth Sidious**

_First publication: Oct 15, 2016_

* * *

_The Sith Lord admires his brand-spanking new Empire, and congratulates himself to have fulfilled the Grand Plan, thanks to his exceptional abilities. Yes, perhaps Sidious gets a big head, but this arrogance characterises him, doesn't it?_

* * *

**D**ecades were spent plotting, lying and betraying, his mask all the while kept intact by his exceptional subtlety. **A**t the end, he had risen higher than anyone before him. **R**ealising his long-awaited dreams, destiny had finally come to meet him. **T**here had been so much to accomplish to restore the glory of the Sith Order and ensure his own. **H**ow delicious was the taste of victory, metallic like that of the blood spilt on the Jedi Temple's floor!

**S**moking ashes would be the sole remains of the Jedi's putrid philosophy, when their blazing Temple collapses on their corpses. **I**f by chance any of these enemies survived the Purge, they would be reduced to pariahs. **D**irty parasites as they were, soiling the Republic, he would personally see to it that as many of them as possible were eradicated and exterminated. **I**t would greatly benefit his newborn Empire, shining with the lights of the Sith who were finally back to power, in their rightful place, as it always should have been. **O**h! he saw his most anticipated visions materialise as these distasteful worms massively went back to the Force, where they would doubtlessly learn how inaccurate their perception of the galaxy had always been. **U**nprecedented would be his reign, everlasting and almighty. **S**idious cackled in triumph; everything had proceeded to perfection.

* * *

**Have you noticed the particularity of this drabble? One clue: look at the bold characters on the text... and compare them to the title...**

**Found it? Good. I'm very proud of you, my young students x')**


	12. Blizzard and darkness

**For a brief instant, I thought I was able to forget about Sidious, but it turned out that it was impossible because he always comes back in my mind even though I didn't invited him xD**

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Blizzard et obscurité », originally published on July 18 th, 2016. Huge thanks to my beta Azalea Scroggs :D**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#12 – Blizzard and darkness**

_First publication: Oct 15, 2016_

* * *

_Cosinga Palpatine awaited his son's birth. The boy who would one day become Darth Sidious was born in the middle of a snow storm... was it a bad omen from the Dark Side?_

* * *

Cosinga Palpatine was standing in front of a large window at Convergence Manor, and he was gazing at the gardens as they quickly filled with snow. The storm had reached its height a few minutes ago, with a howling wind that was tearing the pine trees' thorns off, and the snow striking gracelessly onto the frozen grass. The manor was plunged in darkness, and it seemed that even the artificial lights weren't enough.

The man couldn't remember a winter like this one on Naboo, a planet with a temperate climate, and was sure he hadn't known such a blizzard on his homeworld.

But soon he was cut short in his thoughts: a nurse moved forward to him. "It's a boy, my lord," she announced to him.

_A boy... My heir._ He followed the young woman to his wife's bedroom. Amara was pale and shivering, nestled in blankets. Her eyes lighted up when she saw Cosinga.

"Mother and child are in good health," the physician told him, and at the same time adjusting Lady Palpatine's transfusion.

Cosinga nodded, satisfied. Another nurse came forward to him, holding a baby in her arms. "Here's your son, my lord."

She handed the baby to him, and Cosinga could see the newborn's face. _The heir of House Palpatine._ He could already feel a link beginning to grow between them, and... the infant opened his eyes.

His yellow gaze was unusual, unreal, inhuman, terrifying, nightmarish. Cosinga felt fright seize him, and handed the baby back to the second nurse. He was overwhelmed and his heart was beating wildly. He didn't know what had happened during the split second when his son's eyes had met his, and he was totally unable to explain why he had been so terrified by this. He felt that there was something dark and dangerous behind this.

"What is the matter, my lord?" the physician asked him, his brows furrowed.

"Is it normal that a baby has yellow irises at birth?"

The physician stepped closer, and the baby looked up at him with his golden gaze. "I've never seen anything like this before. Perhaps it is a genetic mutation that changed his irises' colour. We will have to find the cause of this and keep a close watch on the baby for some time."

Cosinga wasn't reassured by all that.

"What name have you chosen for him, my lord?" the first nurse asked in order to relax the ambiance in the room. Cosinga turned to Amara, who nodded softly.

"It seems we have just chosen 'Sheev'," he said mockingly. Amara smiled weakly, and the nurse laughed loudly because of the implicit in his answer.

"So tonight, we shall all drink to Sheev Palpatine," the physician said with a huge smile. "I am sure that the fate promised him to great things."

* * *

**You don't even know how great will be the things Sheev is fated to accomplish, my dear anonymous physician x')**


	13. The perfect apprentice

**It's time for Plagueis to join the party xD**

**This is a translation of my own fanfiction « L'apprenti parfait », originally published on July 21 st, 2016. Huge thanks to my beta Azalea Scroggs (who will one day be driven mad by my poor English conjugation and weird translations of expressions from French to English xD).**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#13 – The perfect apprentice**

_First publication: Oct 19, 2016_

* * *

_Plagueis was watching Sidious's lightsaber training against droids, but he soon allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts on his apprentice._

* * *

Sidious was in the middle of a fight against half a dozen training droids. Two lightsabers spun around him at inhuman speed, blood red trails in his blurred wake. Plagueis watched him with a certain pride. His young apprentice showed himself worthy of his teachings, and – five years after the beginning of his training – he was already as powerful as his Master in the Force.

The Muun allowed himself to be lost in thoughts. Their first encounter had been made in a way that anyone could call "coincidence", but the Sith knew better than that: the Force had decided to place the young Sheev Palpatine on his path. He had been impossible to miss.

Palpatine's past had already anchored him in the Dark Side, and Hego Damask had just to pick him like a delicate black flower. Mentally, he congratulated Cosinga Palpatine. This old fool had remarkably... how to say this?... "got the ground ready". His relationship – or let's say his absence of relationship – with his firstborn son had been tumultuous enough that one could consider he had dug his own grave.

Plagueis allowed a smirk on his thin lips. It had been so easy to manipulate young Palpatine to commit patricide, and in the wake of it, matricide and fratricide. The young man had been so confused at the time, and had craved revenge so deeply, that it had been enough for the Sith to suggest to him some innocent-like ideas, and he had watched the soon-to-be Darth Sidious taking them and using them to avenge himself.

He had become a tieless apprentice, with no one to bring him back into the Light – he was now at his Master's mercy. Plagueis had learned how to control him, how to muzzle his pure rage, so he created in Sidious an iron-willed self-control. He had become the perfect apprentice, the perfect weapon to bring the Sith back to power.

* * *

**PLAGUEIS YOU BASTARD * mutters more insults ***

**A review = a slap in the face of Hego Damask :p Of course, I will make him harmless so he won't strike you as a revenge :3**


	14. Before you start a war

**I tried to get Sidious out of my head, but he's way too strong for me... so I miserably failed. I even tried to put Maul at his place instead, but Sidious fried him with Sith Lightning.**

**So, he forced me to present this new OS to you :3 Not my fault.**

**This is actually just a translation of one of my own fanfictions ;) The title is inspired by lyrics from the song "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab. I would also like to thank my beta-reader Azalea Scroggs for being so patient with all my translation mistakes ^-^'**

* * *

**« Every scar will build my throne »  
****#14 – Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for**

_First publication: Oct 26, 2016_

* * *

_Darth Sidious has a very definitive opinion about the Jedi Order. He also thinks that his collaborators are idiots, and that no one really knows what they're fighting for in the Clone Wars. He's not necessarily wrong about all that.  
__(Sidious thinks about a lot of things, and also thinks he's intelligent. He is, truly. Also: Sarcastic Sidious)_

* * *

_A bunch of fools._ While the friendly Chancellor Palpatine watched the Jedi Masters leaving his office, the cold and scheming Darth Sidious couldn't stop himself from mentally bursting into laughter as he witnessed once more the Jedi's stupidity.

Jedi who were drowning in their own arrogance, the very same trait that let them think the Sith really disappeared a thousand years ago during the Battle of Ruusan, killed by their own thought bomb. It wasn't the case, thanks to Darth Bane (and because the Brotherhood of Darkness weren't true Sith, so their loss had been welcomed), and while the Sith had passed down their knowledge from Master to Apprentice, orchestrating at the same time their rise to power, their sworn enemies had lost a millennia by becoming complacent, locked in their Temple – and at the same time, losing sight of their own Order's reason for being. If the Jedi were originally the guardians of peace at the exclusive service of the galaxy's citizens, nothing was left now of this original vocation. The more their political power grew, the more the Jedi lost sight of the true problems of the population – they no longer even communicated with the ones they had sworn to protect, locking themselves in their own community to meditate on the Force.

_A weakening Order, to which I will be glad to strike the final blow._ This selfish and arrogant remoteness had not helped them to notice the clandestine survival of the Sith, and those had evidently taken advantage of it. After centuries of manipulating events from the shadows they were hiding in by necessity, they had finally managed to infiltrate one of them on the top of the Galactic Republic. Darth Sidious just had to wait until the Jedi caught themselves in the trap they weaved almost on their own.

The Clone Wars had diverted the Jedi's attention toward the Separatists, so Sidious's cover wasn't threatened anymore. _These morons don't even know what they're fighting for. They think they'll save the Republic, and save their power over it, but in reality, they're digging their own graves._ It was almost enjoyable to make this observation. The Jedi were trying to keep their power but by doing this, they didn't even notice that it was going right into the Sith's hands.

The Sith's... Sidious's himself. Count Dooku would never have the opportunity to serve the Empire. As soon as the war would be won, the Separatists would have no further use... so they would disappear, along with Dooku. _He won't see that coming. He seeks power, he will only get death._

Darth Sidious was in fact surrounded by enemies and partners who had no idea of the destructive spiral that had begun to rotate right under their noses when the war had started. Jedi who were running to their end without seeing it, an apprentice who was putting a noose around his own neck – everybody was enrolled in this war, but no one even knew what they were truly fighting for. _A bunch of idiots, as I said._ Sidious was the only one who could see perfectly the conflict's end, and he was eagerly waiting for the moment when the Senate would acclaim his new Empire.

* * *

**As you can see, now that Sidious had gained control over my brain, my dear Sith Lord made me write something to glorify him. HAIL SIDIOUS. x')**

**Feel free to leave a review, but don't think that will save the Jedi from their gruesome fate :p**


End file.
